


Vanilla Twilight

by Black_Calliope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve kisses the side of his neck, light and affectionate. “Swim with me, Danno,” he whispers against Danny’s skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [McDanno & O'Caan Fluff/Porn Fest](http://itsnotfiftyitsfive0.tumblr.com/post/22406627861/a-day-late-but-im-sorry-since-im-not-even-in-the) and won the third place. It was also beta'ed by my lovely friend valress.

It’s still early when Danny wakes up. He can sense it even before opening his eyes, the way the sheets feel under his fingers, fresh and almost silky from the night air, the world still quite dark outside his eyelids. Something is lazily sliding down his spine, hot and wet, and Danny smiles when he recognizes the feeling of Steve’s lips against his skin.

“Hmwhat time ish it?” he yawns, muscles tensing and relaxing under his skin as he stretches. He keeps his eyes closed, though, enjoys the way his world seems to concentrate on the small, single portion of his back that Steve is kissing.

Somewhere behind him, where the mattress dips under the weight of another body, Steve chuckles. “Too early for your standards,”  he replies, his breath vaguely tickling against Danny’s flank. Danny squirms a bit but doesn’t try to move from where he is, lying sprawled on his belly, one arm tucked under his pillow.

“‘Sleep deprivation’ isn’t in the _How to woo them_ manual, Steve,” he slurs, neurons slowly resurfacing from whatever dream they were diving into. They’ve had a long week, full of interrogations, running and shooting – hell, there has been even a double kidnapping, that’s how good it has been – so, now that he finally can, Danny is fully intentioned to enjoy his beauty sleep.

In reply, Steve tugs at the waistband of Danny’s boxers. “Is it one of those Victorian things you like to read?” he chuckles, lips fluttering against Danny’s skin like plump, hot butterfly wings.

Danny smirks – of course it’s going to be like this – and finally opens his eyes, turning to face Steve. “Okay, fine, I’m awake,” he says, as Steve slowly crawls towards him, dark eyes glinting in the pale light of the morning like melted onyx.

He stops when he is just an inch away from Danny’s lips, and his quiet smile is saying _so much_ , lips curling in a way Danny has rarely seen _._ He gets up on his elbows, sleep suddenly forgotten.

It seems so unreal, the way Steve is hovering over him, not touching, not teasing, just- watching. Everything is so calm and peaceful, and Danny is torn between the urgency to know and the desire of stretching this moment for as long as he can. But then- “Steve,” he breaths out, unsure.

“Shh.” Steve silences him, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. He slides his palm down Danny’s arm in a long, unhurried caress, fingertips barely touching sensitive skin.”Come on,” he says, taking Danny’s hand in his and tugging gently, “come with me,” he whispers right into Danny’s ear.

***

The air outside is fresh and a bit humid, Danny can feel it in the faint wind coming from the sea. It works its gentle way into Steve’s hair, all over his body, caressing skin and pressing the fabric of his swimsuit against the defined, toned muscles of his thighs in a way that makes Danny wants to drop on his knees and rub his cheeks on it, lick every single line on Steve’s tanned skin. It would taste salty and sweet at the same time, almost intoxicating, and Danny would drown in it, ask for more of it. _Love it_.

Steve doesn’t let go of his hand and guides him from the lanai to the beach, right where the waves and the sand melt in a complicated game of escaping and chasing, where the ocean quietly rocks back and forth and the shore is just a bit darker.

Once they are a few feet away from the water, Steve stops and turns to  face Danny. “Isn’t it beautiful?” he smiles, a fond  look on his face. Still, the fact that he is watching Danny as he says it, gives the phrase another whole meaning.

Danny smiles back. “I’m wearing my underwear,” he states. And it’s not like he is avoiding Steve’s question, but more like- well, Steve is standing in front of him wearing a bathing suit, and he has no idea what his next move will be, but it’s pretty sure that it’ll involve water. Lots of water.

Steve stares at him for a long second, something resembling amusement dancing in his eyes. And maybe it’s the fact that the sun is still a thin light melting with the horizon, or maybe that the loud, powerful rumble of the waves crashing on the shore seems originating directly from Steve’s chest, but, just for a moment, Danny feels overwhelmed. “Loose it then,” Steve laughs directly into his ear, leaning towards him and  placing his hands on Danny’s hips. “Come on.”

Electricity fills the air between them, charges it with something resembling arousal, but so much quieter, so much _more intense_ , that Danny can’t help but just stand there and let it happen. He concentrates on his sensations while Steve’s palms slide slowly to the small of his back and then down, fingertips sinking into tender skin, nails lightly scraping, teasing, as Steve helps him out of his boxers, slides the cloth all the way down to Danny’s knees.

It’s thrilling and slightly voyeuristic, stripping naked on a deserted beach, the morning light drawing curly, delicate  shadows on the water in front of them, but when Steve gets rid of his own bathing suit as well, when he presses his naked body against Danny’s back and slides his arms around Danny’s waist, he can’t think of any reason why this shouldn’t be happening.

Steve kisses the side of his neck, light and affectionate. “Swim with me, Danno,” he whispers against Danny’s skin.

Shivers runs down Danny’s spine, straight to his cock. It’s a simple request, something that shouldn’t be important, but Danny can hear the words Steve isn’t saying, can hear the soft noise of Steve’s heart beating, steady and reassuring, like everything – no one but you. _No one but you_ – that Danny will ever need.

So he steps forward, they both do, and the ocean water is surprisingly warm, welcoming and crystal clear in its infinity.

Time seems to become only a mere remembrance when Steve kisses him. The waves are hitting them and it should bother Danny, should set him off balance and make him wish they could just take this to somewhere else, but- Steve places one of his hands on Danny’s chest, his palm warm against Danny’s skin and his fingers so long, almost like a spider – _will spin my web around you and never let you go_ – trying to reach as much farther as it can.

Steve’s other hand slides once again down to grab Danny’s ass, lifts him _so easily_ and just pushes Danny against his body- “At times it hurts,” he whispers, so softly that it’s barely audible. And Danny watches him, imprints the shape of Steve’s lips in his memory as Steve says it, lets it pour out of him like one of those powerful torrential rains that usually precede the rainbow, words slowly dripping from his heart. “I love you so much that it hurts,” he says, forehead pressed against Danny’s.

It’s quiet and strong in a way Danny never thought it could get between them, always too high on adrenaline and just- _passion_ , always too focused on what’s to come to think about anything else. And Danny is so grateful for this moment, is so grateful for this man in front of him that- he half-closes his eyes and moans, presses himself against Steve’s body, the hard length of his cock pushing against the flat of his stomach. He wants to have it, wants to take whatever Steve is willing to give him, will _give him_ whatever he wants.

It’s scary, the intensity of it, how Danny suddenly wants to guide one of Steve hands on his own neck, wants to feel strong fingers tightening around flesh, cutting his air, giving a new meaning to the word _love_ as he knows it, so they can rebuild it together, shape it into something new and just _theirs_. “I know,” he exhales against Steve’s lips, wrecked. “I know.” 

It’s much more easier like this, surrounded by anything but water, everything is so slippery in _oh, such a perfect way_ when one of Steve’s fingers slips into him, probing, shifting and pressing and- not enough, not even close to what Danny _needs_. “Please,” Danny hears himself crying, but the ocean’s noise is too loud in his ears and he can’t be sure.

Steve licks at Danny’s lips in reply, gentle and slow, slipping another finger into him and pressing their bodies together at the same time. He takes his time, scissoring his fingers inside Danny’s body, making him squirm and rock in unison with the waves breaking on their bodies. Danny lets his moans pour into Steve’s mouth, makes him swallow them as he reaches somewhere deeper, somewhere so sensitive that it makes Danny’s desire burst into a fire. He just wants to _beg_.

They are both on the verge of breaking, pushed by an urgency so strong that it’ll probably soon burn them from the inside.

When Steve finally slides into him, it’s like puzzle pieces interlocking perfectly, fitting in a way that no one will ever be able to change. So Danny sinks his fingertips into the hard line of Steve’s shoulders, kisses him and moans in accord to each thrust of Steve’s hips, drives himself against Steve as if it will never be enough and- need you so much closer, need you always inside me. Always. _Always_.

The water slows down their movements, but Steve finds the perfect rhythm anyway, lets the waves set the pace as he circles Danny’s waist with his arms, buries himself into Danny as if he’s the only air he needs in his lungs. “Danny, Danny, Danny,” he says, whispers reverently against Danny’s salty skin. An endless litany that resonates inside Danny’s chest, fills him in so many, endless ways that he is sure there won’t be space for anything else from now on.

 _Yours_.

Just like the ocean, back and forth. It’s endless. It’s beautiful. Steve and him, moving together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [this lovely song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIz2K3ArrWk).


End file.
